Carmen Waterslaeghers-van dormael
Carmen is de echtgenote van Xavier Waterslaeghers, die ze steevast "Sjoeke" noemt. In aflevering 10 van seizoen 5 zegt ze dat ze al 15 jaar samen zijn. Voor hun huwelijksreis gingen ze eten bij de plaatselijke frituur en daarna logeerden ze drie weken op camping Marina in Blankenberge. Ze wonen volgens aflevering 9 van seizoen 3 in de Zeugsteeg op nummer 14. Carmens passies zijn roddelen en seks. Ze werkt bij Balthazar Boma als poetsvrouw. Van reeks 6 tot 12 was ze tevens uitbaatster van een krantenwinkel en van reeks 13 tot 16 van een frituur. De krantenwinkel was ze beu geworden en sloot de deuren en de frituur werd opgekocht door een frietkotmuseum. In reeks 21 werd een van Carmens grootste dromen waar wanneer ze het schopt tot bekende Vlaming: ze wordt belspelpresentatrice. Bovendien had ze eenmalig een eigen magazine: de Carmen. Hoewel Xavier en Carmen geen kinderen hebben, beschouwt Carmen zichzelf toch als een echte moeder: voor haar hondje Nero. Ze behandelt het dier vaak als een echt kindje. Ze studeerde "snit en naad" maar buisde in het eerste jaar. Ze dubbelde echter en deed de studie uit. In reeks 14 had ze een klasreünie. Tevens zat ze in haar jeugd bij de majorettes. Ze kan niet goed koken en doet dat dan ook niet vaak. Als ze toch kookt is dit vaak "stoemp" met worst. Regelmatig gaat ze frieten halen bij de frituur. Ondanks dit won ze volgens aflevering 7 van reeks 7 ooit een regionale keukenwedstrijd van de boerinnenbond met als gerecht parelhoen met appelmoes en kroketten. Carmen is geen katje om zonder handschoenen aan te pakken. Ooit sloeg ze sergeant De Kroet met haar handtas omdat zij en Xavier niet binnen mochten op het bal van het leger. Toen ze in reeks 3 haar voet bezeerd had, zette ze het ziekenhuis op stelten en sloeg ze de hoofdverpleegster eveneens met haar handtas. Ook zat ze al twee keer in een dwangbuis : in aflevering 1 van reeks 13 en aflevering 2 van reeks 21. In de eerste seizoenen rookte ze sigaretten en vroeg ze steeds 'een filterke' aan Pascale als vaste drank. Later dronk ze meestal porto en rookte ze sigaren. De lievelingsfilm van Carmen is Titanic. Ze is vooral ontroerd om de romantische scène op het dek, zoals te zien is wanneer de Kampioenen een cruise maken op 'The Freedom of the Seas'. Ze dacht dat het schip nooit echt gezonken was, tot Bieke haar het tegendeel vertelde. Carmen nam in reeks 14 deel aan het quizprogramma Quix. Ze verloor van Maurice de Praetere. In reeks 17 nam ze deel aan een wielerwedstrijd die georganiseerd was door de gemeente. Doordat alle mannen de verkeerde weg namen, won Carmen voor Pol De Tremmerie en Belgische kampioen Roger Hoof. Fernand Costermans heeft een oogje op haar. Ze maakt regelmatig misbruik van zijn gevoelens om dingen van hem gedaan te kunnen krijgen of om Xavier jaloers te kunnen maken. Doortje, Pascale en Bieke zijn haar beste vriendinnen, hoewel ze hen vaak uitscheldt en alle "sappige" details doorvertelt aan de kapper. Familiebewerken Haar ouders heten Jules en Agnes Vandormael. Ze was enig kind. Zij waren in slechts 1 aflevering te zien (Oud zot uit reeks 11) en werden vertolkt door respectievelijk Rudi Delhem en Gerda Marchand. Jules was vroeger schipper op de lange omvaart en is erg jaloers. Agnes is het oudere evenbeeld van Carmen. In reeks 1 raakt bekend dat Carmen een neef heeft die bij de belastingen werkt. (taken from Wikipedia)